Not the Only Thing I'm Here For
by MakingF8
Summary: A new girl named Ivory moves into town and Embry finally imprints. Sams gone and things go wrong. plus the girl is not just human.  Is Ivory a threat? What wrong with pack? did Embry make the wrong decision?


"Why is it so fucking hot in here?" I woke up this morning in a heated haze. I mean the house is really burning up. I'm sweating like I just ran a marathon in the desert. I can't remember what day it is for the life of me! Still half sleep I drug myself to the shower. I put the water on icy cold because I needed to cool down quickly before I phased again.

That's it! I'll go down to the beach today and take a swim. It doesn't solve any of my horrendous problems but at least while I'm in the water I can pretend they don't exist.

I hopped out of the shower with this content of a thought, got dressed in a cute 2-piece and an oversized tee, then I threw my chocolate mess of hair in to a pony tail. I pick up the alarm clock from the bedside "2:00 am". Which would explain why it's still so dark out. There's another thing I could add to the list of You're-Getting-Freakier-Everyday things. All I could now was shrug my shoulders. At this point I really didn't care what time it was as long as I got in the water. I grabbed my car keys and crept out the bedroom window without giving it a second thought._ I'll deal with my big sister during normal awake hours I guess. Angel: You know she's going to kill you for sneaking out right. Devil: Yeah, whatever. I'll snap her like a twig if she doesn't get off my back. That goes for you too. Angel: it's really a shame, you didn't start acting this way until you met those people you call friends._ Not true!" I said aloud as I pulled the shirt over my head and dove in. The rant continued between the two as I swam out. Devil: _you know you're a snobby bitch sometimes. Angel: thanks I get that a lot. Anyways, you can't tell me this is the way she should be living her life. Devil: living here is fine. It keeps her sane. Angel: so if killing people kept her sane then you'd be okay with that to I suppose. Devil: you said it, not me. _They both vanished as I heard something coming from the woods. I swam back to the shore knowing I probably shouldn't check out. It _couldn't be more than a measly animal I'd have to take out ._I don't really think The Rez was the most dangerous place in the world_._

"_Well…. well…. Well… look at what we've got here."_

"Oh Qiul it's just you! "

Thank goodness my instincts hadn't taken over or things would've been hard to explain later.

"Yep just us nothing to fear…. Yet." Jacob said coming out of the shadows as well.

"What are you guys doing out so late?"

"Sam put us on patrol before he left. What are you doing?"

"Swimming. Where's Sam off to?"

"He didn't say but we're going to have some fun while he's gone." Quil piped up with a hearty laugh.

"Have you guys seen Embry? I haven't talk to him since this weekend."

I missed Embry like crazy, even though I was the one avoiding him all week. But I don't think he'd want to see me as a mental wreck. He imprinted on me, so that means he's going to love me no matter what. Right? I have to see him right now. I don't care what he sees me as right now.

"He's patrolling on the other side. You know he's been depressed ever since you took off Saturday." Quil replied.

"I know. I just….. had to deal with… some stuff. But this is why I need to see him now. I cannot stress how much I need to see him!" My hands trembling as I spoke.

"Whoa calm down I will go and find him. "Jacob put in.

In effort to try and calm my nerves I plopped down on the log next to Qiul.

"Soo you weren't trying to hurt him." Qiul said holding me up.

"No, it's the furthest thing from my mind." I broke down in sobs. Every day I felt his pain getting worse. I could've stopped it by going to see him. Why didn't I? Seriously, I was turning in to some sick and demented person. Maybe this place was changing me.

"Vee …" Embry said walking over to sit at my side.

He still called me by nickname. That made me happy enough to stop crying.

"Sorry I left you." My voice hit another pitch.

"Look at me he" said pushing the hair out of my face that managed to come out on the ponytail. His big puppy dog brown eyes made me cry harder. I still felt his hurt and looking at him made it harder to bear.

"You've got to stop crying, I'm here. I forgive you."

Everything began to mellow out when he said that. I was able to stop my punk ass crying for awhile. I buried my face into the nape of his neck and got a rush memories of his warm skin against mine just as it felt now. There was a silence between everyone for moment. I used this time to pull myself together.

"I missed you. What happened to you?" He said snapping things back into prospective.

"I was hiding from you… I didn't want you to see me like this"

He pulled me even closer into his chest and kissed me. His lips are so honey sweet. His tongue is warm and delightful. These kisses literally made me weak time after time. I'd do anything under command of this kiss.

He picked up from the side and put me on his lap. The warmer I got the more I wanted from him. I bit his lip a few times to let him know how badly I carved his touch. In response he yanked off my shirt and teased the strings of my bathing suit top. When he moved his kisses to my neck he finally yanked out the knot. Now my breast were at his depose. Embry held them firmly with both hands as he thumbed the nipples. I whispered all my sighs into his ear because I know he loves it when I do that.

He smoothed one hand past my stomach, straight into my bikini. I clenched up a little. I thought about how before we were never alone long enough for us to touch each like this. Believe me I wanted it, but….

"Relax, I got you" he whispered in a seductive tone. To make sure I wasn't going to back out he wrapped his other arm around my waist.

His big fingers rubbed my lit in circles and it lit me on fire. I'm sure he could hear my heart pounding a thousand miles a minute.

"Embry….. Please" I cried.

With 2 of his fingers inside of me the moans just came flowing out.

"Embry this is torture" I pleaded.

This only made him go in harder and faster.

"Oh… Oh .. pleas...Embry….i...can't...!"I was barely able to squeal.

"Cum for me" he commanded. Waves of pleasure washed over me. I leaned againist his chest as iI waited for the frenzy throughout my body to calm. I caught my breath and kissed him. We wrapped our tongues up in each other for a while. Then my eyes opened wide with shock.

"Where did the guys go?"

Chill, they took off a long time ago" he said with a laugh and then diving back in to the kiss. Unwillingly I pushed back from his lips to say "let's go back to my place"

Embry took me off his lap and shoved the shirt back over my head.

We ran all the way to my bedroom window.


End file.
